militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arctic Joint Strategic Command (Russia)
The Arctic Joint Strategic Command is a Russian military command established on December, 1st, 2014. The Arctic Strategic Command area of responsibility includes Russian territories in the Arctic. The new military command is to be formed on the basis of the Russian Northern Fleet and it is planned to take control of various units, vessels and formations, previously part of the Western, Central and Southern military districts. The new command, which will be named as a fifth Russian military district, is aimed at protecting Russian interests in the Arctic region, and the Northern Fleet will become its main striking force; according to other sources, the command is not planned to become a military district of the Russian Armed Forces. According to anticipations, the new command will also comprise ground Arctic warfare brigades, air force and air defence units as well as additional administrative structures. As part of the establishment of the new command, the Russian Ministry of Defence plans to reopen airfields and ports on the New Siberian Islands in the Laptev Sea and the Franz Josef Land archipelago, and at least seven airfields on the continental part of the Arctic Circle, with Tiksi in Yakutia expected to house the bulk of the Arctic air force. Alongside the conventional forces, also a special force grouping is to be established. Other bases are located on Wrangel Island and Mys Shmidta in the Chukchi Sea. As of January, 7th, 2015, the commander of the Northern Fleet reportedly envisaged a series of coordination-improving tasks, including submarine underwater operations, assigned to cruise vessels. Russian Chief of the General Staff Valery Gerasimov also said that it will be set up a specialised training centre for servicemen doing military service in the Arctic Region in 2015. Ground forces The ground element of the command will incorporate two Arctic motorized infantry brigades. The brigades are expected to accomplish coast patrolling missions, protect sites and territories on the coast of the northern seas and the Arctic Ocean, support and escort ships sailing along the Northern Sea Route, and demonstrate the military presence in the Arctic. According to Commander-in-Chief of the Land Force, Colonel General Oleg Salyukov, an Arctic motorized rifle brigade is, as of October 2014, under formation in the Murmansk Oblast, near the Norwegian border, while the second brigade is scheduled for 2016 to be stationed in the Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug. Air and air defence forces Air Defence forces are said to consist of Pantsir-S1 missile and artillery systems, which have been put on duty on the Kotelny Island of the Novosibirsk archipelago in 2014. The deployment of intermediate and long-range air defence systems in this area has also been planned. The command involved is the 1st Air Force and Air Defence Command, and specifically the 1st Air and Space Defence Troops, including the 531st, 583rd, and 1258th Air Defence Regiments, the 331st and 332d Radio-Technical Regiments, plus other units stationed in the Murmansk, Chukotka and Arkhangelsk regions. Air Force Commander-in-Chief Colonel-General Viktor Bondarev told in an interview that by 2017 the Tiksi airport complex will be operational, and it will be garrisoned with upgraded MiG-31 interceptors. Related voices * Northern Fleet * 200th Independent Motor Rifle Brigade * Arctic warfare References Category:Military units and formations established in 2014 Category:Military units and formations of Russia